L'esclave Sexuel
by LablondeHP
Summary: Quand Hermione Granger anciennement promise à un avenir parfait, n'est plus qu'un sang de bourbe entre les mains de Drago Malefoy


BONSOIR ! J'ai écrit un one shoot que je souhaite vous faire lire.

Le contexte Voldemort a vaincu Harry Potter et règne sur le monde sorcier avec les mangemorts.

Rated **M **C'est un shoot baser sur le sexe, plus ou moins cru et vicieux ( mais je pense que ça ne déplaît à personne:p )

Personnages Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy

Bonne Lecture.

Le mal régnait dans le monde sorcier, le Lord Voldemort avait vaincu le survivant au plus grand désarrois de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Nombreuses ont été les pertes dans les deux camps.

Les rues étaient le plus souvent désertes, seuls les Mangemorts s'y promenaient allant boire une bière au beurre, ou chercher les sangs de bourbes s'y cachant. La population, vivait dans la peur, avec cette angoisse permanente qu'un des partisans du Lord les tue d'un avada kedavra pour une quelconque raison.

La brume et les ruelles sombres, rendait les lieux sinistres et effrayants, le silence s'emparait des bâtisses.

Hermione Granger, survivante du Trio d'or marchait dans ces rues pavées sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle c'était autorisée à prendre après la mort de son meilleur ami. La brune n'osait respirer, de peur qu'un mangemort ne la remarque.

Elle suivait d'ailleurs, l'un de ces êtres horrible pour tenter de lui soutirer des information. En effet, les sorciers et sorcières aillant réussit à rester en vie continuaient à se battre pour rétablir le bien dans ce monde.

Drago Malefoy, étant désormais orphelin, se dirigeait vers Gringotts, portant une longue cape noir où un écusson était cousu avec un M argenté et un serpent. Son visage blanc où retombaient quelques mèches blondes ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Telle était son éducation.

Non loin de la banque, il s'arrêtait net, sans se retourner. Il reprit sa route, baguette en main. Non pas qu'il se sentait menacer, son intuition lui faisait ressentir qu'il était suivit.

Hermione avait le souffle couper quand l'héritier s'était arrêté, mais elle continuait tout de même à le suivre, jusque dans la banque Gringotts. Elle le voyait s'adresser au Gobelin, qui emmenait le blond en direction des coffres.

Personne.

La cape d'invisibilité ne fonctionnait plus, les salles étant protégées d'un sort pour qu'aucun intrus n'y pénètre.

Tout à coup, la sorcière sentit sa tête partir en arrière, une main puissante tirait sur ses cheveux bouclés.

-Tiens, tien, Granger, ricana Drago Malefoy

-Malefoy, je t'en prie, supplia la jeune femme.

-Tu me croyais assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer ta présence, minable sang de bourbe.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione alors que Drago la traînait hors de la banque n'ayant pas récupéré son dû. Il transplana jusqu'au manoir Malefoy et enferma l'ex Gryffondor dans les cachots du manoir.

Hermione Granger était dévastée, elle savait que dorénavant elle allait souffrir et finirait sans aucun doute ses jours entre les mains des Mangemorts.

Elle pensait tout de même à ses meilleurs amis, qui ont déjà péris dans cette guerre, et estimait qu'elle devait être forte jusqu'au bout pour eux, pour l'Ordre.

Les minutes, les heures peut-être même les jours, passaient lentement, aucune fenêtre ne donnait sur l'extérieur, sa cellule devait mesurer un mettre carré, une odeur d'excrément imprégnait les parois et la brune se sentait faible et sale.

Des bruits de pas retentissaient depuis l'entré des cachots. La silhouette de Malefoy se tenait devant Hermione, il arborait un sourire carnassier, ses yeux exprimaient la victoire malgré qu'ils soient quelque peu caché par les meches blondes qui retombaient sur son front.

-Tu sais combien je jouis de cette situation, Granger ?

-Va te faire foutre Malefoy, cracha Hermione.

-Attention au ton que tu emplois, sang de bourbe, les Mangemorts qui seront présent ce soir te tortureront si tu agis de la sorte, souffla l'héritier.

Un voile de panique traversait le regard ambré de la né moldu. Drago lui attrapa le bras brutalement pour qu'elle se lève et le suive, de gré ou de force. Ils longeaient de longs couloirs, plus sombre les uns que les autres.

Ils entraient dans une vaste salle de bain, dans laquelle la baignoire était aussi grande que celle de la salle de bain des préfets, le carrelage était saillant, on pourrait y voir parfaitement son reflet et le plafond était de l'eau ondulant gracieusement. Tout ceci aurait pu être merveilleux aux yeux de la jeune femme, mais elle n'oubliait pas ou elle était.

-Maintenant, lave toi, ordonna Drago. Tu sens la crasse.

-Non, certainement pas devant toi, sale fouine.

-Déshabille toi, sang de bourbe, articula-t-il

Hermione défiait Malefoy du regard, jamais elle ne se laverait devant lui, ce perfide mangemort.

Cette résistance n'était pas au goût de l'ex Serpentard qui, d'un sort, lui retirait ses vêtements.

La lionne se cachait comme elle pouvait, n'osant piper mot.

-Je ne le répéterais pas Granger, va dans le bain.

Cette dernière terrorisée, entra le plus vite possible dans le bain pour dissimuler son corps frêle et nu. Malefoy sourit méchamment ce qui inquiétait d'avantage la brune. Sous les yeux de feux de Hermione, Drago retira sa chemise, puis son pantalon tailleur et pour finir son boxer.

Le cœur de la sorcière se mit à tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique, elle fermait les yeux, tétanisée.

-Je vais t'expliquer comment cela va ce passer dorénavant, commença Drago en entrant dans le bain. Je suis un sang pur, et supérieur à toi, tu seras mon esclave sexuel, Granger.

-Ma..Malefoy, non ! Pleura Hermione en reculant.

-Pauvre petite prude, tu va voir ce que ça fait de ce prendre, de l'avoir en bouche.

-Je t'en supplie !

-Suce moi, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de la gigantesque baignoire.

Hermione voulait mourir, crier, tuer, souffrir de n'importe qu'elle façon, mais pas être abusée sexuellement. Elle avait les yeux baisser, n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil malgré l'orde de Malefoy.

-C'est ça ou ce soir, chaque putain de Mangemort présent dans mon manoir, autour de ma table te prendront par tous les trous en même temps et devant tout le monde, expliqua Drago sérieusement.

Très bien Granger, je me délecterais du spectacle, murmura-t-il, heureux de voir la Gryffondor au teint livide, prête à tomber dans pommes.

Hermione ne savait que dire ou que faire. Son cerveau de miss je sais tout avait cessé de fonctionner. Elle regardait Malefoy sortir de la baignoire, le corps luisant de gouttes d'eau et de savon à la grenade.

-Malefoy, reprit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Je..J'accepte.

Elle avait trouver la force elle ne sait où, pour enfin ouvrir la bouche et prononcer ces quelques mots. La brune ne souhaitait pas être l'esclave de Malefoy, mais elle pensait sans doute qu'il serait vraiment plus clément que toute une troupe de sale mangemorts réuni.

-Bon choix Granger.

Il sourit, victorieux et d'un façon qui ne laissait présager rien de bon pour la lionne. Il s'assayait à nouveau sur le rebord en fonte et d'un regard invita Hermione à venir devant lui. Une fois qu'elle était assez près il passait une main dans sa nuque et la tirait jusqu'entre ses jambes presque imberbes. Hermione regardait le sexe à moitié enflé du Serpentard et fermait les yeux approchant sa bouche imbibé de larmes.

Inexpérimentée, elle entourait simplement le gland, l'embrassant légèrement.

-Tient le dans une main et lèche le de tout son long, souffla-t-il.

Elle obéissait et sa langue longeait lentement la hampe de Malefoy qui avait pris plus d'envergure.

Il passait ses doigts dans les cheveux trempés de la brune qui continuait sa tache.

-Maintenant..prend le en bouche, haleta Malefoy.

Peu assurée, elle ouvrait grand la bouche et l'engloba du mieux qu'elle pu pour refermer ses lèvres autour du membre du blond. Elle montait et descendait, y mettant plus ses dents que sa langue, mais Malefoy n'en prenait pas compte, il savait qu'elle ne savait pas s'y prendre.

Elle sentait parfois un goût salé sur ses papilles, ne sachant pas que c'était du liquide séminal.

-Bien arrêtes.

Il allait dans l'eau et prenait la main droite d'Hermione, pour qu'elle l'enroule autour de son sexe. Drago accompagnait la main de la brune afin de lui montrer comment faire. Puis il la lacha.

-Va plus vite, dit-il sèchement.

Tremblante, elle regardait Malefoy prendre du plaisir alors qu'elle, avait juste envie de vomir, comme si elle avait encore le membre dans la bouche.

Hermione serrait fortement la hampe du blond essayant de lui faire mal mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son plaisir. Il grognait de façon presque inaudible. Puis tout à coup elle sentit l'entre jambe de Drago pulser dans sa paume.

Hermione Granger était en position fœtal, dans une pièce seulement munie d'un lit non fait, vêtu d'un trop grand t-shirt gris en coton. Ses cheveux auburn avaient été lissé par un elfe de maison à la demande de l'héritier qui la voulait plus désirable.

Ce dernier entrait dans la chambre la cape d'invisibilité en main. Il portait une chemise noire dont les manches ont été un peu retroussées, un pantalon en toile de la même couleur et une cravate mal lacé autour de son cou. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Dans un autres contexte Hermione aurait pu le trouver pas mal.

A son apparition elle tremblait légèrement redoutant ce qu'il allait lui demander. Et le fait qu'il ait la cape lui faisait se poser d'avantage de questions.

-Que veux tu? Soupira Hermione.

-Ce soir au dîné, tu te cacheras sous cette cape, et pendant que je mangerais tu me masseras la nuque, et tu me caresseras.

-Tu es malade et un sale pervers, Malefoy ! Aboya la sorcière.

Le blond lui jetait la cape et quitta sa chambre. Le temps passait lentement, comme depuis le début de son « séjour » chez les Malefoy. Elle n'avait ni livre, ni ami à qui parler. Elle allait mourir seule et abusé.

Elle entendait les convives arriver. Leurs voix la faisait tressaillir. Mais apparemment Malefoy n'a pas l'intention de les informer pour la sang de bourbe.

Un elfe de maison sortit Hermione de sa léthargie, en lui expliquant qu'elle devait descendre rejoindre le « Maitre » qui est à table.

La cape de Harry la cachait entièrement quand elle descendait les escaliers d'un pas lent et lascif. Elle arrivait trop vite dans la salle de réception à son goût et vit le regard gris sombre de Drago Malefoy, sans doute mécontent du temps qu'elle a mis à exécuter son ordre.

Elle avait un plan, pour échapper à tout ca, aux journées d'esclavage, aux mangemorts et à Malefoy.

Hermione devait prendre le Serpentard à son propre jeux, pour qu'il devienne plus vulnérable et le mener par le bout du nez, pour enfin s'échapper.

Hermione n'exécutait pas l'ordre de Malefoy mot pour mot mais entreprenait de passer sous la table, cacher par une grande nappe noire en tissu. Elle inspira se rappelant que personne ne pouvait la voir, puis elle posait ses mains sur les cuisses de Drago qui se tendit instantanément. Elle caressait sensuellement l'intérieur des jambes du blond qui aimait ça, enfin ce que Hermione supposait en voyant la bosse tirer petit à petit sur le tissu du pantalon.

Elle défaisait la ceinture à l'attache argent, déboutonna et descendait la braguette du pantalon de son tortionnaire. Hermione n'entendait plus la voix criarde de Malefoy qui devait sans doute juste écouter les autres partisans parler de leurs exploits de meurtriers.

La brune sortait le sexe du boxer du blond et décalotta le gland voyant ce dernier rougit par l'envie.

Elle lécha le liquide séminal qui luisait et suçota le bout du sexe comme si elle c'était entraîner.

Elle aspirait un peu faisant sans aucun doute languir le brun qui devait avoir le visage impassible pour ne pas attirer la curiosité des autres. Il passait tout de même une main sous la table pour griffer l'avant bras de la Gryffondor qui était poser sur sa cuisse.

Hermione prit d'un seul coup toute la hampe dans sa bouche et les ongles de Malefoy s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans sa chaire. Elle suçait faisant attention à ce que ses dents ne touche pas la peau de Drago, mais contrairement à l'après-midi, sa langue glissait en même temps que ses lèvres sur le sexe gorgé de sang. La brune accélérait le mouvement, aspirant, léchant, lapant, suçotant...

De son côté le fils de Lucius ne suivait plus la conversation, il fixait son assiette vide et se cramponnait au bras d'Hermione qui le suçait divinement bien sous la table. Drago voulais jouir son plaisir, virer tous ses amis de son manoir pour ensuite prendre Granger dans toutes les positions, sur cette table, lui faire mal autant que plaisir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle audace de la part de la petite prude et encore moins à ce qu'elle s'améliore en quelque heures sans expérimentation.

Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine, son souffle était court mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Sa grande main retrouvait les cheveux lisses de sa pire ennemie et suite à une décharge électrique tous ses membres, se crispaient.

Hermione le suçait encore malgré le liquide chaud qui coulait dans et hors de sa bouche. La main qui était auparavant dans ses cheveux lui soulevait la tête et maintenait la machoir de la brune fermer pour qu'elle avale.

Une fois dans sa chambre la sorcière se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu ressentir pendant ce moment où elle pipait le blond. Il est vrai qu'elle avait eu chaud, très chaud. Elle avait senti son bas ventre se tordre et une agréable sensation entre les jambes. Mais elle ne s'avouerait jamais qu'elle avait éprouver du désir pour le Serpent.

Une fois ses convives partis, Drago Malefoy entrait dans la chambre presque vide de la sang de bourbe. Elle était allonger sur le ventre, ses cheveux éparpiller sur le matelas laissant sa nuque dégagée. Le t-shirt remonté dévoilait un peu ses fesses rondes et fermes.

-Granger, la réveilla Malefoy la voix quelque peu enrouée.

-Que veux-tu encore Malefoy ? Ma petite improvisation de tout à l'heure ne t'a pas satisfaite ?

-Oh, bien sure que si, ricana le blond, cette après midi tu me faisais plus mal qu'autre chose et ce soir, alors que je ne te le demandais même pas, tu m'as sucer comme une professionnelle.

Drago avait prononcer cette phrase d'un ton rauque et fiévreux, son regard était gris, presque bleu et il s'était approcher dangereusement du lit de la brune.

-Alors maintenant, je vais te baiser Hermione Granger, susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille de cette dernière qui était à nouveau sur le ventre.

Prise de panique la jeune femme essayait de se débattre alors que Malefoy maintenait fermement ses poignets.

-Plus tu gigoteras plus tu auras mal.

Il déchirait le t-shirt que l'elfe avait donné à Hermione. Elle était à nouveau nu devant lui.

Il embrassa chastement la nuque de son ennemie, il longeait la colonne vertébrale avec sa langue, arrachant un frisson à la sorcière. Drago pétrissait les fesses d'Hermione tout en y déposant de petit baisers.

-Mets toi à quatre pattes, ordonna-t-il.

Le blond qui était terriblement excité s'allongea sur le dos passant entre les jambes de la né moldu.

Il embrassait ses seins, suçotant le téton qui pointait de désir, malgré que l'acte n'était pas consentit.

De ses longs doigts il chatouillait les hanches, les fesses, les cuisses et il recommençait son petit manège.

La miss je sais tout de Poudlard devait s'avouer que Malefoy était plutôt doux et qu'elle se détendait de plus en plus ressentant les même sensation que lorsqu'elle était dans la salle de réception.

-Tu aimes ça Granger ?

-Pas le moins du monde, cracha-t-elle se voulant sûre d'elle.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende Drago avait rapprocher son bassin au plus près de son visage et sa langue léchait les monts et vallées de Hermione qui hoquetait de surprise.

-Tu mouilles Granger, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'aimes pas ça.

Malefoy écartait les chaires d'Hermione pour ensuite coincer entre deux phalange le clitoris de son esclave, le rendant ainsi plus sensible. Il soufflait dessus et le lapait à un rythme régulier. La jeune femme commençait à haleter et se cramponnait au drap housse qui recouvrait le matelas.

Drago se mit à sucer le petit bout de chaire de la brune qui, sans le vouloir gémissait fortement.  
Il enfonçait deux doigts experts dans le vagin de Miss Granger. Il continuait de la torturer jusqu'a ce qu'elle se contracte autour de son index et majeur. Il se délectait de la moindre goutte du jus de la sorcière.

-Suce ma langue, Granger.

Elle s'affairait à la tache sans le contredire, elle avait un goût inconnu dans la bouche, sûrement le sien.

Malefoy retirait ses habits, alors qu'Hermione était toujours à quatre pattes. Son sexe dur et grand caressait l'entré de la brune qui avait les yeux fermée.

Drago inséra à nouveau deux doigts en son ennemie, pendant que son autre main montait et descendait lentement sur sa hampe. Il bandait à en souffrir, mais il aimait savoir Hermione anxieuse.

-Détend toi.

Il pénétrait d'un coup sa partenaire qui se mordait la lèvre inférieur à cause de la douleur. Mais cruel qu'était Drago il entama tout de même des vas-et-viens secs, et profonds. Un filet de sang coulait sur la cuisse de la lionne.

L'héritier retournait Hermione et la soulevait pour que ses jambes douces entour sa taille. Il reprenait ses vas et viens de plus en plus rapide, son bassin claquait contres les cuisses et les fesses de son esclave.

-Tu va jouir, fort pour moi, avait-il soupirer parce qu'il l'avait vu se mordre les joues.

Hermione avait ouvert les yeux, il ne savait quoi y lire. Mais continuait ses coups de buttoirs pour atteindre le paroxysme. La brune commençait alors à gémir, même à pousser des râles de plaisir faisant vibrer les murs. Leur cœurs palpitaient à tout rompre, des perles de sueurs coulaient le longs de leurs tempes, les cheveux étaient plaqués à leur visage. Granger griffait à sang le dos musclé de Malefoy.

Leur sens se décuplaient, leur vue se brouillaient, elle avait la tête qui tourne sûrement à cause du manque d'air.

Drago plongeait son visage dans le cou d'Hermione et mordit violemment sa peau laiteuse, la serrant contre lui. La sorcière hurlait maintenant tirant les cheveux blonds du Serpentard.

-Putain Granger !

Il éjaculait dans le ventre de sa captive, qui peu de temps avant s'était contracter durement autour de son sexe. Ils s'écroulaient sur le lit.

-Je suis sûre que tu as jouit pour de vrai Granger, je t'ai senti.

Depuis ce jour là Hermione Granger continuait à être l'esclave de Drago Malefoy, y prenant de plus en plus de plaisir. Elle savait qu'avec un autre mangemort, elle aurait été torturé à coup de doloris et violée.

Voilà c'est finit. Désolé pour les fautes d'ortho, d'accord et de temps, je n'ai pas relu .  
REVIEWS !


End file.
